


wherever there is you

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Serious Injuries, Some Fluff, Verse 2, World of Ruin, but nothing life threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: They’re out in Leide trying to scope out one of the many tombs. Neither Gladio nor Ignis are close enough when it happens. The Coeurl manages to corner Prompto into one of the overlooking rock cliffs, and there’s no way he can scale it fast enough to get away. He manages to get one shot and then tries to evade the best he can, but he makes one wrong move and the Coeurl pins him to the ground.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	wherever there is you

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a fic where Prompto gets hurt during WoR. And because I love verse 2, this is set during the ten years but down the verse 2 path. 
> 
> I tried to tag this the best I could, but please let me know if there's anything I should tag for! There's a serious injury and Ignis taking care of Prompto, but I tried not to write it too graphic.

They’re out in Leide trying to scope out one of the many tombs. Neither Gladio nor Ignis are close enough when it happens. The Coeurl manages to corner Prompto into one of the overlooking rock cliffs, and there’s no way he can scale it fast enough to get away. He manages to get one shot and then tries to evade the best he can, but he makes one wrong move and the Coeurl pins him to the ground. He tries to push the creature off of him and regain the upper hand again, even manages to almost get his gun positioned underneath the Coeurl’s head, but his gun gets knocked out of his hand when the Coeurl swipes at him. Prompto screams in pain when one of its claws manages to slash at his leg. He hears Gladio and Ignis shout and in the next moment sees a sword come down hard on the Coeurl, managing to knock the creature far enough away from where Prompto lies.

Prompto can see the sparks of the Coeurl’s electricity in the corner of his eye. At least he didn’t get hit with _that_. 

Prompto lets out a deep, shaky breath. He tries to focus on his breathing as Ignis and Gladio take care of their little problem. His leg throbs, his heart is nearly beating out of his chest, and he knows he’s losing a lot of blood. They don’t have potions anymore, not with Noctis being in the crystal. 

He feels hands on him minutes later and tries to focus his eyes enough to see who it is. Gladio’s cradling his head and looking down at him worriedly. Prompto tries for a reassuring smile, because there’s no way a Coeurl is going to be what takes him down. Not yet. They fought Coeurls tons of times back when they were traveling all over Lucis with Noctis. Speaking of Noctis, Prompto can’t die yet, not until he gets to see Noctis’ face again. Just once. 

“Just hold still, Prom. I got you,” Gladio says, grabbing a hold of Prompto underneath his arms, trying to haul him up enough. Gladio picks him up as carefully as possible. Prompto screams in pain from being moved and Gladio shushes him gently. They must get to a certain point, because Gladio’s leaning against something and then getting Prompto to lean against him. 

When he looks down, it’s to see Ignis looking up at him. Ignis is touching his leg gently, so gently that Prompto can barely feel it. 

“Hurts, hurts, _hurts_ ,” Prompto chants. “Gods, it fucking hurts so much.”

“I know,” Ignis says soothingly. “Let us help you.”

Ignis looks concerned at what he sees. Prompto’s leg is a mangled mess, and there’s so much blood, almost too much. Prompto squeezes his eyes shut and lays his head back against Gladio’s chest. When Ignis starts cleaning his leg, Prompto hisses out a sound and presses his face harder against Gladio. A hand in his hair a moment later feels nice and when he blinks his eyes open again, it’s to see it’s Gladio. 

“Iggy’s gonna get you cleaned up, alright? Then he’s gonna wrap it up, and we’ll get out of here,” Gladio says, running a hand through his hair. 

They must be at their truck. They weren’t parked that far from where they were, just on the outskirts of the Tomb of the Wise. There’s some supplies in the back of the truck, and that must be what Ignis is using. The cool splash of water has Prompto letting out another hiss of breath at the sting of it. He lets out a scream of pain when Ignis starts wiping away any dirt. Ignis tries to soothe him with kind words, while Gladio presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“Gotta be more careful,” Prompto slurs from the pain. “Gotta stay alive for Noct.” 

“Yeah you do,” Gladio agrees. “But this ain’t gonna bring you down. Just gonna hurt for a while. But you’ll be okay.” 

“Supposed to look for things,” Prompto says, and then hisses in pain again. He can feel the slight tug as Ignis starts wrapping his leg. His pants are a lost cause, both caked in too much blood and also torns to bits. “Still so much to do - Oh _fuck_ , that hurts.”

“Yeah, but you come first, Prom,” Gladio says. 

“He’s right, you know,” Ignis agrees readily. “This is just a minor set back. Once you’re healed, we’ll be right back out here.”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, swallowing hard. Ignis is almost done wrapping his leg and once he is, he stands up and cups Prompto’s face gently. 

“Let’s get you home, shall we?” Ignis says, before leaning forward to kiss Prompto softly. 

Gladio ends up getting into the bed of the truck with Prompto. He carefully gets him into the back and has Prompto lay in-between his legs. Prompto sighs, and then grimaces when the starting of the truck jostles his leg. Gladio runs his hands up and down Prompto’s arms in an attempt to soothe him. 

“I miss potions,” Prompto says. “Six, I miss Noct so much right now.” 

“Me, too,” Gladio says. “We’ll get him back one day.” 

Ignis drives carefully, being mindful of the daemons that Prompto can hear in the distance. The truck is slow moving through the nearly quiet roads. They’re a good distance away from Lestallum and he knows it’ll take time before they get back to their little apartment. Prompto tries his best to relax against Gladio, despite the pain he’s feeling. Looking down at his leg, he can see how well Ignis did. He’s always good at that sort of thing. 

“Be honest,” Prompto says. “This is gonna take weeks to heal.” 

“Probably,” Gladio agrees. “But that’s okay. Don’t go blaming yourself. Shit happens.” 

“You think it’ll scar?” Prompto asks after a moment. 

Gladio has his scars from that time he saved Noctis from a drunk and then that time he fought Gilgamesh. Ignis has his scar from when he wore the ring. Noctis might have healed Ignis’ eyesight, but he still has a scar over his left eye. Now Prompto’s going to have his own, purely because he made a mistake and there’s no magic potions to heal any wounds now.

“Probably,” Gladio says. “Gonna be pretty big too.”

“Yeah, just a reminder of my stupid mistake.” 

“Don’t say that. Do you hear me say that about mine?” 

“No, but yours are cool.” 

“My first scar almost took out my eye. My dad spent an hour telling me how dumb I was for not being more careful with where Noct was. Should’ve never happened, but did anyway,” Gladio says. “But you wanna know what else he said?” 

Prompto nods. 

“He said it was a testament to how much I’d protect Noct in a heartbeat without regard to my own self,” Gladio explains. “Said it made a mark of a good shield. Sometimes I had doubts, always have. But both of my scars, I like to think were things I could look back on and say maybe I am a good shield to Noct.” 

“But I’m not strong like you. You’re a shield and I’m just me. I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me, because look at this.” He waves a hand down at his leg. 

“You’re plenty strong. Don’t sell yourself short. You spent, what, six months preparing to be a part of Noct’s retinue?”

“Well, yeah, but-”

“You’re one of the strongest people I know, Prompto. You’re one of the bravest, too.” Gladio lays a hand flat against where Prompto’s heart is. “And one of the best. You’re worthy. There’s nobody else, besides Igs and Noct, that I’d want by my side than you.”

Prompto feels his cheeks heat at the compliments. “Uh, t-thanks.” Six, he loves Gladio so much. He lays a hand over top of Gladio’s, lacing their fingers together. “So what you’re saying--”

“What I’m trying to tell you is that I could’ve easily died both times I got these scars. Gilgamesh wasn’t easy, but I did it. My scars prove that I lived. The same goes for you. Your scar proves that you did it, you faced something dangerous but _lived_. They don’t make you weak.”

“Y-yeah, guess you’re right,” Prompto says. “Noct’s not gonna like it when he gets back.”

“Nah, he’ll be fine, just long as you’re still alive,” Gladio says. “We just need to keep each other alive so he has someone to come back to.” 

Ignis drives over a bump in the road, which only serves to cause Prompto’s leg to move enough it elicits a pained gasp from him. Gladio presses kisses against his neck in an attempt at comfort, whispering gentle words.

They lapse into silence after that. Gladio keeps one hand running through his hair and another rubbing soothing circles into his hip. It’s comforting. It’d be relaxing if he wasn’t in so much pain right now. There’s blood seeping through the bandages, and he knows when they get back home that Ignis is going to have to perform better first aid, once he has access to his sewing needles. Prompto shudders at the thought of it. He’s definitely going to need stitches. But there’s nobody else he trusts more with it than Ignis.

Once they get back to Lestallum, Gladio carefully moves Prompto to the end of the truck bed before jumping out. Gladio tries his best to be careful, but Prompto still lets out a noise of pain when Gladio picks him up in a bridal carry. Prompto hides his face against Gladio’s chest and tries to just take deep breaths. 

Their apartment is a two story townhouse situated toward the back of Lestallum. They make their way through the familiar streets before finally reaching their home. Ignis is the one to open the door and Gladio carefully gets Prompto through it. Iris is on their couch, along with a couple of glaives and Talcott. She’s on her feet immediately when she sees the condition that Prompto’s in.

“What happened?” she asks as she rushes over to them. 

“Attacked by a Coeurl,” Gladio grunts out. “His leg’s a mess. Help Iggy. He tended to Prompto the best he could out there, but we need more supplies.” 

“Get him up to our room,” Ignis instructs. “I’ll be up in a moment.”

Gladio nods, and then starts carrying Prompto carefully up the stairs. Once they’re in their room, Gladio sets him gently down on the bed. Prompto grimaces, because he’s definitely going to get blood on the bed if they don’t manage to get any towels soon. But Gladio disappears into their bathroom and comes back out with a few in hand and then starts laying them out before settling Prompto’s injured leg on it. He feels the bed dip a moment later as Gladio crawls in on the other side, settling down next to him. 

Prompto reaches out, trying to grab a hold of Gladio’s jacket, trying to drag him impossibly closer. Gladio’s barely budging though, and he knows it’s because Gladio’s too worried about accidentally hurting him more. But he just wants cuddles, he just wants to be wrapped up in both Gladio and Ignis and try to just forget the horrible amount of pain he’s currently in.

“Good,” Ignis says as he finally walks into the room. He’s carrying his sewing kit. Behind him, Iris trails in with cloth that looks damp, as well as a bowl of what’s most likely water. “Gladio, you need to hold Prompto down while I do this. Got it?” 

“Yeah, sure, Iggy. I got it.” And then Gladio’s finally wrapping his arms around Prompto, his grip firm and unyielding. This next part is going to suck. Prompto moves enough that he can lay his head against Gladio’s chest better. He tries to focus on the soothing sound of Gladio’s heartbeat and his even breaths. Tries to focus on literally anything else except for the fact that Ignis is going to sew his leg back together and it’s going to hurt like a bitch. 

Ignis is busy instructing Iris on what to do. He knows Ignis has to be worried about him, but somehow Ignis still always remains so calm with this type of stuff. His focus is purely on helping Prompto and nothing else right now, and Prompto’s forever grateful for him. 

When Ignis carefully unwraps Prompto’s leg, Iris gasps in horror at what she sees. Prompto doesn’t want to look down, but when Iris mutters “oh my” under her breath, Prompto’s curiosity gets the better of him. And sure, he saw some of it out there, but he was in shock for most of it. Now that he’s more calm, he’s able to pay more attention to the way there’s large claw marks digging deep into his skin, and at how there’s way too much blood. His wounds look so deep, deep enough that he knows he’s lucky to still have his leg at all. His hands grip tighter to Gladio’s jacket, scrambling until they find his arms, and he grips even tighter. Gladio presses a kiss against his forehead and whispers encouraging words into his hair. 

“Oh my gods, this fucking sucks,” Prompto groans. “My leg. It hurts so much, I can’t-”

“Want me to distract you with kissing?” Gladio asks. “I can tell Iris to leave the room.”

“I’m afraid not. I need Iris’ help with this,” Ignis says, shooting them both a look. 

Prompto sighs, feeling a little disappointed. “Ugh, fine, okay."

“We can kiss you all we want after we help you.” Ignis sits down at the end of the bed and props Prompto’s leg on his lap. Directed at Gladio, Ignis instructs, “Just focus on holding him tight. I don’t need him thrashing around while I work. That will only prove to make this take longer and hurt worse.” 

“Really, really don’t want that,” Prompto states with a grimace. 

“Then hold still,” Ignis commands and then to Iris, “Rag, please.” 

Iris hands over the rag and Ignis begins making sure Prompto’s leg is cleaned up first. He’s quick at it, but proficient. Before Prompto knows it, Ignis is starting work with patching him up. It’s a painful process, but Prompto tries to focus on the way Gladio’s hair falls down and frames his face as he looks down at Prompto. He wishes they could’ve done the whole “distraction with kisses” because he feels like they would’ve stolen his attention away from the pain. Maybe it wouldn’t have completely worked. But kisses sound really nice right now. Ignis is gentle and careful, his movements precise enough that Prompto knows the pain of it could be worse. But it’s still painful enough that Prompto yells in agony, his hands grabbing tight enough to Gladio that he’s sure it’ll leave bruises.

Gladio spends the entire time just holding him tight and telling random stories from his youth. They’ve all been doing that more lately; just trying to reminisce about the good days, of a more simpler and kinder time. Prompto eats those stories up. 

Prompto’s not sure how much time passes before Ignis begins the process of wrapping Prompto’s leg again. After a few minutes, Ignis stands up and heads off to the bathroom to clean up. Iris bids them all a goodnight and wishes Prompto to feel better, before slipping back out of the room. 

He tries to move enough that he can grab a hold of Gladio’s face, but Gladio’s not letting him move anywhere. 

“You promised kisses,” Prompto says, lips downturned in a pout.

“And you shouldn’t move much, babe,” Gladio tells him. “Need to rest your leg.” 

“It’s resting, it’s just laying there. Aw c’mon, one kiss, please.” Prompto’s not above begging. “It’ll make me feel better.”

“Don’t worry yourself, you’re still gonna get kissed,” Gladio assures him. “Just lets get you settled in better, alright?” 

“Gonna tuck me into bed, make sure I’m all comfy?” 

Gladio laughs, but sure enough that’s what he does. He makes sure Prompto’s secure enough right in the middle of their bed. By the time he gets him settled, Ignis makes his way back into the room. Ignis smiles down at them, before crawling into bed himself. Prompto ends up tightly secure between both of them, and he feels all warm and happy. Both Ignis and Gladio are lying on their sides next to him with their arms wrapped around Prompto’s middle. This is his favorite place to be.

They’re just missing Noctis.

“So, kisses,” Prompto says after a few moments of silence.

Ignis lets out a ghost of a laugh. He comes into view after that, hovering just above Prompto. He grins up at Ignis, waiting. 

“Thank the Astrals you’re okay,” Ignis says before pulling him into a soft kiss. Ignis kisses him like he’s just trying to reassure himself that Prompto’s okay. 

Ignis kisses him soft and slow for the longest time, his hands cupping Prompto’s face with so much care that it almost makes Prompto want to cry with how loved he feels. When Ignis finally pulls away, he’s immediately met with Gladio who wastes no time in pulling him in for a kiss that leaves him breathless. Prompto can’t help his grin when Gladio pulls away. 

“Just glad you’re okay,” Gladio says, running his thumb along Prompto’s bottom lip. 

“You know I really love you both so much,” Prompto tells them once they’re all settled back down in the bed. Ignis’ hand is laying flat against his stomach, his thumb occasionally rubbing circles against his skin. Gladio’s arm is just lying snug around his waist. “Just the luckiest guy in the whole of Eos right here. I’m glad we still have each other, even though we don’t have Noct right now.” 

“I miss him terribly, we all do,” Ignis admits. “But I’m confident he’ll return to us one day.”

“And we’ll save Eos,” Gladio adds. “Get the dawn back.”

“But still keep Noct in the end, right? You think we can do it?” Prompto asks.

“I know we can do it,” Ignis says. “We’re on the right track, we just need to keep trying. We’ll find a way to save Noctis from his fate.”

“And live happily ever after?”

“Yes, Prompto, we will live happily ever after,” Ignis assures him.

“Good, ‘cause I don’t want to lose Noct. Don’t wanna lose any of you.”

“You won’t,” Gladio tells him. “We’ll get through this.”

“You need your sleep, tomorrow you are spending the day in bed. We need to focus on getting you healed up, and then we can get back to our task at hand,” Ignis says.

“You going to pamper me?” Prompto asks. 

“Going to make your favorite dish, if you only do as I wish,” Ignis says.

Prompto smiles. “Okay,” Prompto agrees with a yawn. “Gonna do as you say, don’t worry, Iggy.” 

“Now get some rest, Prom, it’s been a long day,” Gladio says.

Prompto agrees through another yawn. They all whisper their “I love you’s” again as Prompto starts to let sleep drag him under. Even despite the amount of pain he’s in, just being wrapped up in both Gladio and Ignis’ arms manages to get him comfortable and safe-feeling enough to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @fairestzack and tumblr @darkenednights!


End file.
